the wolves of team stax
by killavals
Summary: so this is my first crossover there is kya in it there bio is in there and stuff. so if u need more info read the books or just ask me. rated t to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

**A's note~**

** im bored right now and i wont be pdating this till im done with the books but i thought that i should give u the info:**

**(oh and the last names are kinda last names bu not really its just the clan name)**

clan Macduncan:

ky Macduncan: son of the cheiftain(clan leader) Faolan and Edme Macduncan. he is a black wolf with shining blue eyes.

maya macduncan: daughter of the whistler and Maharie macduncan. mother died at a week old and father was attacked by an outclanner and killed. taken in by edme she is considered a _malcadah _or deformed in the wolf language. she was not set out on a _tumfraw_ where _malcadahs_ die but the whistler was one of faolans best friends so he and edme took her in. she still needed milk luckily ky was born a short time after her so edme had plenty of milk to go around. maya is a brown wolf with gold eyes and a bone necklace symbolizing her not a _malcadah._(normal necklace.

boomer macduncan: blonde wolf green eyes parents merl and reba macduncan friend with ky and maya.

faolan macduncan: once a _malcadah _but the ember of gahoole broken his splayed paw mended but a swirl remained on his paw pad markoing him as a _gyre soul_ which means lived more than one life. he was first the fengo a wolf the finoula a female snowy owl then eo a grizzly and now faolan a clan cheiftain. he has a silver pelt with emerald eyes.

edme macheath: once part of the macheath clan as a _malcadah_ one of the most savage clans in the beyond she moved to the macduncan clan as faolans mate. edme was a _malcadah_ made not born. she has a tan pelt with her right eye missing.

out clanners:

lokar: red wolf with gold eyes. son of heep

pack radikor:

zane: dark grey pelt with dark brown eyes that look black.

zair: red pelt geen eyes.

techris: light grey pelt brown eyes

pack hiverax:

nexus: blue grey pelt blue eyes

hexus: blue grey pelt orange yellow eyes

vexus: blue grey pelt green eyes

pack imperiaz:

diara: blonde wolf with green blue eyes

koz: black wolf pelt orange eyes.

teeny: pure white pelt with green eyes.

heep: leader of the savage out clanners killed by faolan his son lokar is leading his rout (clan) of nine wolves made into three packs of three. a _malcadah_ born with no tail and returned to macduncan clan as a gnaw wolf.

**a's note~**

**okay this is ust the bio. so yay for my first crossover! i do not own redakai conquer tha kairu. or wolves of the beyond. nor the word malcadah tumfraw macduncan. kathryn lasky does. and if she reads this um i would like to say thanks for inspiring me to write this fanfiction i love her books. also i do not own the front cover love-is-just-a-spell does on deviant art. so um yeah enjoy and remember once a kairu warrior always a kairu warrior! we are a family no matter what!**


	2. dictionary

A's note~

this is just a quick dictionary for thos of u who don't know the meaning of them. (which is most of the redakai people)

_malcadh- a deformed pup._

_Ex- Faolan:splayed paw_

_tummfraw- where an obea sets the deformed pup to die._

_Obea- the wolf who takes the deformed pup to its tumfraw._

_Cheiftain- clan leader._

_ex- duncan macduncan (deceased)_

_skreeleen- tells(howls) the stories._

_Gnaw wolf- malcadhs who found their clan and are the lowest ranking members who are beaten and sleep away from the clan._

_Ex-heep faolan edme the whistler tearleach and creakle._

_Drumlyn- bones of an animal put in a pile to honor that animal._

_Lochin- spirit of a dead animal._

_Crait- dosent deserverve to live in the beyond or has broken the gaddernock._

_Gaddernock-laws of the wolves._

_Gadderheal- meating place for important buisness._

_Vyrrwolf-wolf from the dim world_

_dim world- hell_

_skarrsgard- keeper of the star ladder_

_star ladder- where dead wolves lochin climb to the cave of souls(lupus)_

_lupus- cave of souls._

_Ursulana- bears cave of souls_

_glamumora- owls cave of souls._

_Lochinvyrr- ritual for dying cheiftain_

_morrin- when a wolf gets ripped apart for killing its own._

_Raghnaid- wolf court members._

_sark(character and a word)- witch or strange wolf._

_Out clanner- a wolf who lives away from the beyond and eats it own kind also afraid of water and has no rules._

A's note~

ok I think that's it for now...


	3. a new gyre

**A's note~**

**so hey guys I forgot one thing in the dictionary the word is **_**paw fast**_**- which means lover or in the wolf language mate. No song request for this one cause I have a perfect one no one is singing it its just about **_**grye soul**_**and the song is a thousand years by Cristina perry. So this is wolves of the beyond and redakai thought id never see the day but im writing it! And the wolves of the beyond words or the ones in the dictionary will be **_**in this kind of writing**_**. Now on with the show! Oh I mean book also. :D**

in a whelping den (whistler and mhairie)~

a she-wolf and a wolf had just had a pup it was a beautiful pup she was brown with her legs a different type of brown or black and her tail had a white tip with dark brown under and her eyes were a gold color. But some thing was weird about this pup it had blue fur on her face they both thought this pup was a _malcadh_ so they would take the pup to their _cheiftain ,_faolan but they would once she was weaned. A week had passed and mhairie died so the whistler took his pup to the _cheiftain_. Once he reached the _gadderheal _he saw another pup who was pure black with blue eyes.

"what do you need old friend?" faolan asked looking at the pup in the whistlers jaws.

"this pup has blue on her face it looks weird or from the _dim world_," the whistler answered. Faolan took a look at the pup and stared at her face and sat down. The whistler put the pup down and sat across from faolan.

"what is her name?" faolan asked.

"her name is Maya." the whistler replied.

"she is not from the _dim world_ my friend but she is a gift or _lan _in the language of bears." faolan said. Edme soon walked in with Ky in her jaws and saw the young she-pup.

"awe isn't she adorable." Edme commented.

"yes she is. She reminds me of her mother." the whistler replied. Faolan left to grab something while the pups played and the whistler and Edme talked.

"I can feed the pup." Edme said.

"you already have one to take care of Edme are you sure?" the whistler asked.

"yes I am and I can already see that these two will get along quite well." Edme answered.

"like _spirit fast?" _the whistler asked.

"no _paw fast." _Edme ansered. Faolan soon came back with a necklace with red on the sides and yellow in the middle (Mayas regular necklace)

"this will show that she is not a _malcadh." _faolan spoke up after putting the necklace around Maya's neck. Suddenly a _screeleen _howled saying that wolves from the outermost got into their territory. Immediately the whistler and faolan left to get them out leaving Edme with the two pups who were now sleeping.

About an hour later faolan came back dragging another wolf with him.

"da?" Maya asked speaking her first words.

"what happened?" Edme asked.

~flash back~

lokar had shown up with his rout and were fighting the wolves of the beyond the fight was bloody.

"this is for you father!" lokar barked as he jumped at his son and bit him in the throat. The whistler now lay helpless on the ground and faolan came rushing over to his dearest friend.

"faolan pl-please take care of Maya for me." he spoke.

"i will old friend I will. Is there any thing else?" faolan asked.

"yes her paw it has a spiral marking on it she is a _gyre soul." _the whistler replied.

"which paw?" faolan asked shoving his ears forward.

"the left one in the front. Tell her I love her..." the whistler answered saying his last words. Faolan lowered his head.

"you see faolan you made me kill your friend my son." lokar barked.

"your gonna pay!" faolan howled in rage.

"soon I will get my granddaughter!" lokar yelled back and ren of with the remains of his rout.

~end of flash back~

faolan was now done explaining everything and put the whistler's corpse outside so it decay and he and Maya can gnaw his story. he picked up Maya while she was sleeping and Edme picked up Ky who was still sleeping an left to their main den and slept.

**A's note~**

**so this is the first chapter of the actual story. And Mayas gyre souls will be revealed later on in the story. So I might update tomorrow thursday or next week. Peace! Also hopelessromantic has a poll! Its for redakai season 3 it is a kind of 'petition'. And I hope I had a dream of the future. I was watching youtube and guess who kissed!? (you know who...)**


	4. a new friend

**A's note~**

**okay guys so im back! I have been dying to update (even though its only been two days...). Anyways I put up a new bio thingy on my profile just click on 'killavals' and read it. Alos I had the best redakai dream a girl could have it had kya in it of course it had lokar a fight Maya turning evil then good then I woke up (curses) cause I heard talking and I had a dream about what that person was talking about. But on with the crossover!**

In the beyond (Macduncan clan)~

may and Ky were now able to leave the den and play in front of the den opening.

"tawg yow it!" Ky exclaimed at he pawed Maya at the side.

"hey! No faiw!" Maya barked as she began to chase Ky at top speed.

"you'll never catch me!" he replied running as fast s he could. Maya soon caught up and accidentally stumbled into Ky.

"hey that's against the wules!" Ky howled. The two began to fight playfully and tossed and tumbled everywhere. Suddenly they stumbled into another pup.

"hey watch it will ya!" the blonde wolf yelped.

"sowwy" Maya replied. The blonde wolf got into an attack position and started chasing after the two pups.

"hey I just wanna pway!" the blonde wolf shouted sassing after the two other pups. He suddenly caught up to Ky when he ran out of energy and tackled him and Ky yelped for help. (he it rhymes! Sorry now continue reading)

"ky!" Maya howled as she skidded to a stop and ran at the blonde wolf tackling her friend. Jumping onto the other wolf and tackling him.

"hey I'm just pwaying!" the blonde wolf howled. Soon all three wolf pups got up breathing heavily except for Maya.

"aren't you tired!" Ky exclaimed huffing.

"no." Maya replied.

"he whats your names?" the blond pup asked.

"I'm Ky and dis is Maya." Ky replied.

"cool I am boomer." boomer said.

"that was fun!" Maya shouted jumping up and down.

"yeah it was we should do it more often lets be friends?" boomer suggested.

"yeah!" Maya and Ky shouted. Suddenly the two hear a command bark saying to come back in so the two ran back inside.

"bye!" the two said as they sped off..

"bye!" boomer replier as he walked back to his family.

In chieftain's den~

"I you two had some fun." faolan greeted nuzzling both pups as the did the same. The two pups walked away and lied on a caribou pelt each circling three times then settling down for a nap. Edme soon walked in to look at the two pups. Ky's head laid on Mayas back as Mayas head rested on he paws revealing the spiral marking on the left.

"their so cute together." Edme whispered.

"yes they are." faolan said entering the room. And lifted up his right paw looking at his spiraling mark and compared it to Mayas.

"is she a gyre soul?" Edme asked.

"I believe so I wonder who or what she was." faolan answered.

"well we'll find out soon and I saw them playing with another wolf pup they seem to get along."Edme replied.

"what was the pups name?" faolan asked shoving his ears forward.

"don't worry his name is boomer he's a nice pup." Edme replied.

"okay I don't need any of them getting hurt especially Maya shes related to the one who killed her father." faolan said.

"who?" Edme asked.

"lokar." faolan answered.

"but why would he kill his own son?" Edme asked.

"i don't know but he's trying to get her and there will be a day when he will I can feel it in my marrow." faolan replied and the two wolves walked out of the pups small den...

**A's note~**

**okay so im gonna stop there but I really want to write the sequel to heart broken like bad. But I gotta finnish this then finnish if u were a kairu warrior so ill just plan it out for now but I don't know how long I can hold it in and I got the perfect song intro for it. But anyways there was kya in this and its gonna be weird not writing Boaddai or e-teen. Holy ** I wrote it! Im free! okay guys I found my purpose no I haven't.**

**Random person yells out: your not supposed to have a purpose!**

**Me: your face isnt supposed to have an purpose!**

**Random person: *walks away***

**me: well he's gone *calls Maya***

**Maya: groans* what?**

**Me: you know what..**

**Maya: no I don't.**

**Me: sighs* say it.**

**Maya: face palms* oh how could I forget...killavals does not own redakai: conquer the kairu or **

**me: stop there! **

**Maya: walks away***

**me: faolan!**

**Faolan: walks up* what.**

**Me: say ur line!**

**Faolan: killavals doesn't own wolves of the beyond or the words used in this story. (****_this kind of words_****)**

THE END


	5. short ch

**A's note~**

**so this is going to be a short chapter cause I have an hour but who knows I could type really fast...depends on my mood.**

In the den(where Ky and Maya were sleeping in last ch)~

Ky and Maya had just woken up from there previous nap. And heard the howls of a _skreeleen _howling and saying "a caribou pack has been spotted." faolan rushed off and Edme stayed to watch the pups. Suddenly a red wolf walked in with a blonde pup in her jaws.

"boomer!' Ky and Maya howled.

"hi guys!" boomer greeted.

"why hello there Reba." Edme greeted.

"hi there Edme can you watch our pup for me me and merl are going to join in on the _byrrigs._" Reba replied.

"oh sure! And I can see the pups will get along since they already met." Edme said as she saw the pups running around.

"thank you!" Reba replied and rushed off to the _byrrigs._

"looks like you three are going to have some fun." Edme said and looked at the pups as the scrambled around the den. "why don't you three take it outside." Edme continued with a smile.

"okay mom!" Ky shouted and ran off with the other two.

"finally some peace and quiet." Edme thought and walked off.

Out side~

the three pups scrambled around and tackled each other till they got tired, but Maya was not tired.

"come on lets play some more!" Maya exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

"how do you have that much energy you should be and _out flanker(_**A/n and out flanker is a runner in a **_**byrrigs)." **_boomer said lying down.

"i don't know why are you guys so tired." Maya asked.

"maybe because there normal pups!" a voice had shouted and what the wolf had said almost broke mayas heart.

"w-who said that!" Ky shouted.

"oh and there's the though guy." the voice mocked.

"where are you who are you!" Maya shouted.

"I'm your grandfather." the voice replied and jumped at Maya grabbing her.

"Ky boomer!" Maya yelped.

"no one can save you now!" another voice said as it grouped up with the other wolf. Maya threw her head back and howled.

_**Wont anyone help,**_

_**I am just a pup,**_

_**defenseless and only lived a short life,**_

_**please some wolf bear owl come to my rescue,**_

in the den~

Maya had now woken up for real breathing hevily and saw Ky lying on her back. She playfully nipped at his ear.

"hey!" Ky yelped.

"what!?" Maya asked.

"i was sleeping!" Ky answered.

"well nap time is over its time to play!" Maya said and rushed off.

**A's note~**

**sorry I felt like throwing the readers off don't the me but haters gonna hate so I don't care...**


	6. story bone

**A's note~**

**hey guys! I am back for a little ill update this weekend and stuff but my grandma is coming for a visit so I cant update a lot in October...but its September 9/11 so if you have lost a loved one in that event I am sorry for your loss. And lets have a moment of silence for them while I type this ch...**

1 year later~

Ky Maya and boomer became best friends over the past year. They were now yearlings and learning about the rules and regulations of the _gaddernock. _While Ky and boomer were off messing around Maya was learning about her past but once she learned about her father and who killed him she was frightened for it was the wolf that had pupnapped her in her dream as a pup. The wolf was known as lokar son of Heep a vicious out clanner leader and a cannibal for eating another wolves. He had a scar on his arm(**i think that's what u call it for wolves)** that's shone a purple color she wonder what it meant. After a while or reading a gnaw bone Ky and boomer came in here wrestling.

"will you two ever grow up?" Maya teased rolling her eyes.

"not our fault were not boring." Ky joked.

"well you two need to act your age." Maya replied.

"wow wow guys come on no need to fight we can settle this later." boomer jumped in.

"that is true but for now I need to speak with Maya." faolan said as he walked into the den. Ky and boomer exchanged looks and left.

"what is it you need to speak about to me?" Maya asked. Faolan dropped a bone in front of Mayas paws, it was a story bone a story of her father the whistler."whats this?"

"this is a story bone of your father now I know that you didn't know him well but he was a good wolf and maybe if you read this you can gnaw your own story of your parents." faolan replied.

"i will." Maya said. "but how do I gnaw I'm not a gnaw wolf?"

"its in your blood Maya look at your left paw you have done this before for you are a _gyre._" faolan answered.

"but how do I know that I wasn't a bear or an owl and not a wolf." Maya said looking at her left paw.

"you'll find out soon but I don't expect you to to gnaw it now later when you are more experienced." faolan said while walking off.

"wait why did this out clanner named lokar kill my father?" Maya asked.

"his father Heep was once a clan wolf but he was a vicious wolf he went against the rules and fled to the outermost he had a pup he named lokar your grandfather then lokar had my dear friend the whistler who was deformed he a had a hole in his throat but he could howl so gracefully like an owl in the sky but the time came of the grat mending where splayed was mended missing arms paws appeared all that was twisted became strait your father maintained his beautiful howling and his voice was no longer raspy and became part of the Macduncan clan the he met mhairie your mother and you came into their lives." faolan explained and walked off...

**A's note~**

so I'm gonna stop there will update possibly Saturday and Sunday I don't know depends. Anyways I have a you tube account or channel zack has the account but for redakai my name is killavals and for band school and stuff is zobo88 so check them out if you want. Killavals has 2 videos or slide shows one is kya in wolves of the beyond and the other is the e-teen (yay I did it again!) teams team stax and lokar also them as wolves so enjoy!


	7. evil plans

**A's note~**

**okay so I'm going to write a short ch so I better not waste my time writing an authors note so ill start typing... recap Zane is dark silver tecris light silver zair light red teeny whit koz black Diara blonde hexus nexus vexus blue-Grey with black symbols on chest lokar dark red...**

in the outer most(lokars territory)

a red wolf with darker red and black patches was calling a meeting to discuss the next attack he called his e-wolves (lol see what I did there?).

"what is it lord _chieftain_?" Zane a dark silver wolf asked.

"we are going to strike the beyond once more and get vengeance for my father by killing the chieftain." lokar explained.

"what shall we do to get the job done?" zair spoke up.

"attack them of course hurt his son the black one with blue eyes and to get him get the brown one with brown fur with blue fur on the sides of her face." lokar replied.

"this...will...be...enjoyable" pack hiverax barked finishing each others sentences.

"lets move out." lokar said and he and his three small packs left to the beyond.


	8. the big fight coffs challenge! coffs

**A's note~**

**okay guys I'm a back! So I should be getting ready for practice but its not till a few hours so I thought why not update and here we are! So this is "the bug fight" or in other words a kairu challenge and if you've seen that new Disney XD shoe it stars with an "x" xaolion or something I don't know but it looks like redakai the swirly clouds that are BLUE! BLUE! Energy ! and the big guy has blonde hair and a red bandana. RIP OFF! OK lets begin!**

In the beyond~

Ky Maya and boomer were now 2 years older and knew all the rules and regulations of the beyond and each had a separate job to do. Boomer was a turning guard in a _byrrigs_, Ky was an out flanker and Maya was a _screekleen _and an out flanker since she had the speed of her mom and the beautiful howl of her father. But the three teenage wolves were in a _byrrigs_ to the blood watch to fight the viscous out clanners.

"this is going to be sweet!" boomer shouted who had grown a little red on the top of his head.

"dude this is not sweet their in our territory trying to take the land!" Ky barked.

"i think I see some one!" Maya howled and sped up with the other clan members. A bark went out telling the Macduncan clan to quiet down and everyone went to the silent ear flicks or tail wags all they could hear was the foot falls of their paws that set out a steady tempo. Suddenly six wolves jumped out of the bushes and attacked them! They wolves of the beyond fought hard but the out clanners fought to well and knocked most of them out leaving only ten wolves remaining.

Ky was fighting hard against Zane techris and koz and was doing well against them after the minutes passed he knocked out techris and koz leaving Zane remaining.

"your mine!" Zane howled and jumped at Ky luckily Ky moved out of the way and Zane smacked his head on knocking him unconscious. Ky ran over to help boomer against pack hiverax and saw boomer fighting them off and began to fight vexus.

Maya was against Diara teeny and zair and felt week.

"whats the matter Maya too scared to fight your own battles?" zair mocked.

"as if." Maya replied and suddenly felt a huge wave of energy of a bear surge through her she ran up to the three she-wolves and attacked. Maya had now grown tired but continued to fight she was fighting zair and teeny and didn't see Diara running at her side and slashing at her left eye making a scar.

"grah!" Maya howled in pain and backed away allowing the three she-wolves to attack her knocking her out. Ky heard the howl and ran over to the now unconscious Maya and stood over protectively and attacking the three she-wolves... another howl went out and the out clanners had left. Ky still stood over Maya encase another wolf jumped at him. Moments had passed and Maya still didn't woke up and whispered Ky's name and slid back into unconsciousness. Ky grabbed her by the neck gently and flipped her onto his back and carried her home.

**A's note~**

**gotta end here ill update possibly tomorrow or next week gotta go!**


	9. ill love you for a thousand years

**A's note~**

**hi people it's me again so I'm updating its going to be short I don't have that much time to type so I better start now! Oh and thanks to james s-310 and hopelessromantic4life! For the ideas!**

In the beyond~

Ky was still carrying Maya on his back after all the other Macduncan packs left and it suddenly began to rain and lightning flew through the sky as thunder boomed. He soon found his way to cave making sure there was no other animal in the cave he entered but this wasn't no ordinary cave it was _the cave of souls._

"you should be safe here Maya." Ky said as he laid Maya on the ground. "i wonder what these markings mean." he commented as he looked at the markings of the cave. Suddenly he cam across a spiral marking that was similar to his fathers and Maya's. "i wonder what life you lived before." Ky thought as he stared at the markings on Mayas left paw and remembered his first encounter with the outclanners a year ago and how Maya protected him and faolan from an attack from lokar. Thunderheart! Mayas life before was Thunderheart! She was the grizzly bear who saved his father and took him in as a pup so he wouldn't die.

Soon Mayas eyes opened and Ky rushed over to her. "Maya your okay!" he howled.

"why wouldn't I be?" Maya said with a chuckle and Ky nudged her and she nudged back. "so where are we?" she asked.

"in the cave of souls." Ky answered.

"we need to go back to the clan." Maya commented.

"don't worry and I don't think we should since there's a storm outside." Ky replied and licked Maya on the side of he muzzle. "Maya I love you will you be my paw fast?" he asked.

"yes Ky and will you be mine?" Maya replied.

"yes." Ky replied and licked Maya again and Maya did the same...

months later (like 10)~

Maya had born two healthy pups one which was black with gold eyes and a white tip at the end of her tail was named Lilly and a brown one with darker brown patches and blue eyes was named ace...

**A's note~**

**okay short I know put a sock in it but the story is done and its not the best kya thing but im not the most romantic person there is so don't be a hater! See ya soon! Oops forgetting the song its a thousand years by Christina perry!**

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more


End file.
